A young Pride and Predjudice
by LishFish
Summary: what if Mr.Darcy was twenty one, and Elizabeth was only sixteen? how would the story go, if Mr. Darcy had to rescue Elizabeth? a story of young love.
1. Chapter 1

An Unusual Incident

Elizabeth Bennet sat, watching the dancers, and listening absent-mindedly to her mother and Lady Lucas discussing, with a good deal of praise, Mr. Bingley and his sisters. She stifled a laugh, when, upon sighting Caroline Bingley dancing with Mr. Darcy, her mother pronounced him an unfit partner. "Such a disagreeable man! Walking here, walking there, thinking himself very great!" Lizzy turned to Jane, who sat beside her, "He would not be half so bad, I dare say, if he danced twice as much, and did not stand quite so tall." Jane stifled a chuckle, "Lizzy, you must not say such things! I believe he is a bit snobbish, but he cannot help his height, or his disinclination to dance."

"Oh, but even you, Jane, cannot think Miss. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst well-mannered. Haughty, and far to fashionable for dear old Meryton, that is what I say." At this, Jane did laugh, for she had been thinking they were better off to have stayed in London. "But, they are very kind to me, Lizzy. You should not be so harsh, simply because they are more like the Town, then the Country." This friendly banter was interrupted when Mr. Bingley asked Jane to dance. Elizabeth moved toward Charlotte Lucas, who was soon to marry Lizzy's cousin, Mr. Collins. Charlotte told Lizzy that Mr. Darcy was on the other side of the large, potted tree that they stood behind. "He has been watching you the whole evening, Lizzy." "Oh, nonsense, Charlotte," Lizzy said gaily, "He would..." She was cut off by Bingley's voice from behind the tree. "Come, Darcy, you must dance. I hate to see you standing around by yourself in this stupid manner. You should much better dance."

I certainly will not. You know I detest it, unless I know my partner very well. At such a party as this, it would be impossible. Your sisters are engaged, not that I particularly enjoy their company, mind you, and there is no other woman in the room it would not be punishment to dance with."

I would not be so picky as you are, for a kingdom!" Bingley cried, "Upon my honor, I have never met with so many pleasant girls in my life, and many of them are very pretty."

"_You _are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room." Mr. Darcy looked toward Jane.

"She is an angel! But there is Miss Eliza, sitting down just behind you; she is very pretty. Do let me ask Miss. Bennet to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" Mr. Darcy turned and looked at Lizzy, his face turning just a bit darker when he caught her eye. "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me." he said, turning back to Bingley. His eyes wandered back toward her, though, after Bingley had returned to Jane, making his words not entirely convincing.

Darcy walked slowly around to the other side of the ball room, watching the dancers spin and swirl in their fine clothes. He stopped and stood with his hands folded behind his back, and let his gaze wander over the large, well-lit room. He skipped quickly over Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas, remembering the overheard comment about himself and the Bingley sisters. His gaze landed next on Elizabeth. Her hair was arranged about her face in a soft feathering of curls, and some had excaped the pins, during the last dance. She laughed at something Miss. Lucas said, and he realized they were standing directly behind the tree where he and Bingley had been, just moments before. His face flushed as he recalled what he had said. He knew Bingley didn't believe a word of it, so there had really been no point. She turned her head, and met his eyes. Darcy looked back, unable to break the connection. Elizabeth's cheeks flushed, but for a moment, she, too seemed unable to look away. Miss. Lucas said something to her, and she turned back toward her

About a week later, Elizabeth stood on the banks of the small pond with the rays of the early morning sun at her back. She slipped out of her dress, leaving only a petticoat over her underthings. Barefoot, she climbed up on a large rock, and dove gracefully into the water, colored gold from the sun above. She surfaced, shaking water from her eyes as she pushed back the hair that had come loose from the ribbon. Diving under again, she swam for the shore, pushing her feet off the bottom when she got closer. Her foot hit something slimy, and it moved! Lizzy tried to regain her balance but instead of the dirt bottom of the pond, her foot hit a rock! It would have worked just as well, if it hadn't rolled beneath her and twisting her ankle, plunging her under the water again. She pushed up, and a stabbing pain rushed up her leg. As she broke the surface, coughing and spitting water, she heard a shout and, to her utter astonishment, their was Mr. Darcy! He flung off his riding jacket and waistcoat as he ran. As Lizzy went under again, she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up, and instinctivly wrapped her arms around his neck. Mr. Darcy carried her toward the shore, the water was just to his waist when a horse and rider came into view. Lizzy felt Mr. Darcy stiffen, and, turning her head, she realized the rider was Mr. Wickham, a soldier from the malitia stationed in Meryton. "Well, isn't this a peculiar sight!" Wickham sat atop his fine steed, sneering at Darcy. "Wickham, stop being rude and go fetch Miss. Bennet's parents, would you?" "I would be most happy to, Darcy!" With that, he whirled and galloped off, leaving Mr. Darcy shaking his head. When they reached the shore, he sat her down on her dress, which was flopped carelessly on the ground. Lizzy blushed as she realized that she was only half dressed! Mr. Darcy wrapped his riding jacket around her shoulders. "What on earth were you doing?" He asked in an annoyed voice, that actually made Lizzy laugh. "What, might I ask, is so funny?"

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, you can't possibly sound mean when your soaking wet!" Lizzy burst into giggles again, resting her head on her knees. "I was swimming, but I think a twisted my ankle." She said when she could speak again. "Let me see." Mr. Darcy gently probed the offending limb, stopping when Lizzy winced. "I am no doctor, but I think your right. It doesn't feel broken." Both their heads came up when the voices of a Wickham, Mr. Bennet, and Mrs. Bennet traveled to them. "Good, If they brought your mother, they brought a carrige" another voice joined the noise, and Lizzy gasped. They had brought the Vicar as well!

Darcy went to Mr. Bennet's side, "Sir, your daughter has sprained her ankle, did you bring a carrige?"

"Yes. But I think that is the least of our worries, now." Darcy watched in astonishment as Mrs. Bennet fawned over her daughter. "Oh, Lizzy! What is to become of us?" Wickham stepped up beside Darcy, who was staring at the three gathered around Elizabeth. "It appears that something more than meets the eye might be going on over there." Darcy ignored him. "Mr. Darcy, I need to speak with you for a moment, if you will." The elderly vicar, Mr. Smith, was walking toward Darcy, and Mr. Bennet followed. Wickham discreetly stepped back. Darcy cast a glance at Elizabeth, only to find she was speaking earnestly to her mother. This was not going to turn out very well. "Mr. Darcy, Miss. Bennet has been telling us how the two of you managed to be in your present stat of undress, and soaking wet. Would you do us the honor of telling us what transpired before Mr. Wickham came upon you?" Darcy stared at the man in disbelife. Surely they wern't insinuating....but it appeared that they were, Darcy realized, looking at the to very serious men before him. He recited the situation, from when he came upon the pond. Mr. Bennet and the Vicar walked over to confer with Wickham, leaving Darcy in a state of relative shock. This could not be happening. Mr. Bennet tossed him a glance that he knew could not bode well for him. Darcy looked over at Elizabeth, and saw that her mother had her up on her feet, and was pulling her dress on over her sopping undergarments. He looked down at the ground. It took only a few minutes, but Darcy couldn't remember any of it, just his shock at being forced to marry Elizabeth Bennet!

Lizzy stood staring blankly over her fathers head, wondering how on earth this had happened to her, of all people. She leaned against her mother, trying to put as little weight as possible on her injured left ankle. She began shivering, as her dress became wet from her dripping underthings."Come, Lizzy dear, we will take you home now." Her father walked over and gently brushed a curl back from her face. Mr. Darcy walked over, and gently lifted her into his arms. "I think not, sir. I will send a servant from Netherfield for her things." with that she was carried over, and lifted onto Mr. Darcy's horse. Lizzy looked over her shoulder, and saw a dumbfounded Misters Wickham, Bennet, and Smith, and a weeping Mrs. Bennet. "Mr. Darcy, I could have gone home, you know." Lizzy wasn't at all sure what he thought he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later, Elizabeth stood on the banks of the small pond with the rays of the early morning sun at her back. She slipped out of her dress, leaving only a petticoat over her underthings. Barefoot, she climbed up on a large rock, and dove gracefully into the water, colored gold from the sun above. She surfaced, shaking water from her eyes as she pushed back the hair that had come loose from the ribbon. Diving under again, she swam for the shore, pushing her feet off the bottom when she got closer. Her foot hit something slimy, and it moved! Lizzy tried to regain her balance but instead of the dirt bottom of the pond, her foot hit a rock! It would have worked just as well, if it hadn't rolled beneath her and twisting her ankle, plunging her under the water again. She pushed up, and a stabbing pain rushed up her leg. As she broke the surface, coughing and spitting water, she heard a shout and, to her utter astonishment, their was Mr. Darcy! He flung off his riding jacket and waistcoat as he ran. As Lizzy went under again, she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up, and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Mr. Darcy carried her toward the shore, the water was just to his waist when a horse and rider came into view. Lizzy felt Mr. Darcy stiffen, and, turning her head, she realized the rider was Mr. Wickham, a soldier from the militia stationed in Meryton. "Well, isn't this a peculiar sight!" Wickham sat atop his fine steed, sneering at Darcy. "Wickham, stop being rude and go fetch Miss. Bennet's parents, would you?" "I would be most happy to, Darcy!" With that, he whirled and galloped off, leaving Mr. Darcy shaking his head. When they reached the shore, he sat her down on her dress, which was flopped carelessly on the ground. Lizzy blushed as she realized that she was only half dressed! Mr. Darcy wrapped his riding jacket around her shoulders. "What on earth were you doing?" He asked in an annoyed voice, that actually made Lizzy laugh. "What, might I ask, is so funny?"

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, you can't possibly sound mean when your soaking wet!" Lizzy burst into giggles again, resting her head on her knees. "I was swimming, but I think a twisted my ankle." She said when she could speak again. "Let me see." Mr. Darcy gently probed the offending limb, stopping when Lizzy winced. "I am no doctor, but I think your right. It doesn't feel broken." Both their heads came up when the voices of a Wickham, Mr. Bennet, and Mrs. Bennet traveled to them. "Good, If they brought your mother, they brought a carriage" another voice joined the noise, and Lizzy gasped. They had brought the Vicar as well!

Darcy went to Mr. Bennet's side, "Sir, your daughter has sprained her ankle, did you bring a carriage?"

"Yes. But I think that is the least of our worries, now." Darcy watched in astonishment as Mrs. Bennet fawned over her daughter. "Oh, Lizzy! What is to become of us?" Wickham stepped up beside Darcy, who was staring at the three gathered around Elizabeth. "It appears that something more than meets the eye might be going on over there." Darcy ignored him. "Mr. Darcy, I need to speak with you for a moment, if you will." The elderly vicar, Mr. Smith, was walking toward Darcy, and Mr. Bennet followed. Wickham discreetly stepped back. Darcy cast a glance at Elizabeth, only to find she was speaking earnestly to her mother. This was not going to turn out very well. "Mr. Darcy, Miss. Bennet has been telling us how the two of you managed to be in your present stat of undress, and soaking wet. Would you do us the honor of telling us what transpired before Mr. Wickham came upon you?" Darcy stared at the man in disbelief. Surely they weren't insinuating....but it appeared that they were, Darcy realized, looking at the to very serious men before him. He recited the situation, from when he came upon the pond. Mr. Bennet and the Vicar walked over to confer with Wickham, leaving Darcy in a state of relative shock. This could not be happening. Mr. Bennet tossed him a glance that he knew could not bode well for him. Darcy looked over at Elizabeth, and saw that her mother had her up on her feet, and was pulling her dress on over her sopping undergarments. He looked down at the ground. It took only a few minutes, but Darcy couldn't remember any of it, just his shock at being forced to marry Elizabeth Bennet!

Lizzy stood staring blankly over her fathers head, wondering how on earth this had happened to her, of all people. She leaned against her mother, trying to put as little weight as possible on her injured left ankle. She began shivering, as her dress became wet from her dripping underthings."Come, Lizzy dear, we will take you home now." Her father walked over and gently brushed a curl back from her face. Mr. Darcy walked over, and gently lifted her into his arms. "I think not, sir. I will send a servant from Netherfield for her things." with that she was carried over, and lifted onto Mr. Darcy's horse. Lizzy looked over her shoulder, and saw a dumbfounded Misters Wickham, Bennet, and Smith, and a weeping Mrs. Bennet. "Mr. Darcy, I could have gone home, you know." Lizzy wasn't at all sure what he thought he was doing. "No, Mrs. Darcy, you could not. I do not want you in such a household any longer." She sat quietly the rest of the way. When they arrived at Netherfield, Mr. Darcy reached up and gently lifted her down. He carried her into the house, and carefully put her on the sofa in the Drawing room, asking a nearby maid for ice. "Oh, Miss. Elizabeth, whatever happened?" Bingley sat forward in his chair, a concerned expression on his face. Caroline just sat, looking jealous. "She sprained her ankle." Darcy said, putting a pillow under her foot, and packing the ice around it. Darcy sat in the armchair near the sofa, and told, in calm, bored voice, the tale of their rather eventful morning. Caroline gasped, upon hearing that Darcy, rich, powerful Mr. Darcy, had been made to marry Miss. Elizabeth Bennet. Bingley thought that the whole incident was rather funny, and burst into laughter. Caroline excused herself, and left the room. "I Do not see what is so funny, Bingley. The whole thing is very disconcerting." Darcy stood and paced to the fireplace. "Why? You get to marry a smart, pretty young woman, and my sister will finally give you some peace."

"Well, that is an advantage. Your sister is an abominable annoyance."

A giggle escaped from Elizabeth, causing both men, who had forgotten about her, to turn. "You think this is funny?" Darcy stared at her, shocked. "Oh yes Mr. Darcy. You see, for once in your spoiled life, you had to do something you didn't want!!" Lizzy again burst into giggles, laughing so hard tears coursed down her face. Clutching her stomach, she wiped her eyes and gasped out, "You must forgive me, sirs. I am a bit tired, and I tend to find everything funny when that happens."

"Oh, Darcy would you please take that poor girl upstairs?" Bingley said, amusedly. Darcy strode silently over and swept her up, carried her up, and deposited her on his bed. Turning on his heel, he walked back out, shutting the door behind him. Lizzy looked about her. "Well, _this_ is ridiculous!" she said, and closed her eyes tightly. "I shan't look anymore. I shall pretend that this is just a dream."


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzy woke slowly, aware of something fuzzy and warm wrapped around her. Opening her eyes, she saw that someone had spread the coverlet over her, and it was a very nice one, too. Looking farther, she was quite shocked to see Mr. Darcy, sleeping on the settee before the fire!! he had a blanket from the bed over him. In a rush yesterdays events came back, she was _married_ to Mr. Darcy, of all people!

Flopping back on the pillows, she lay staring up at the ceiling, wondering what would happen next. Minutes later, she sat up, clutching the coverlet to her chest, staring at Darcy, who had her bag in his hand. "Your things." he dropped it on the floor, and walked into the adjoining dressing room. Lizzy grinned, relaxing. He was not a morning person. Swinging her legs over the side, she headed for her bag, and hopefully, clean clothes. Opening it, she quickly found her underthings, and a pale yellow dress. She had just pulled on her petticoat, when she heard a gasp behind her. Turning, she saw a young maid standing in the doorway with her hand over her mouth. Darcy stuck his head around the corner, and Lizzy realized she was not presentable! Pulling her dress to her, she blushed, looking between the maid and her husband. Mr. Darcy grinned. He actually grinned, making Lizzy blush even more. "Nell, if your through gawking, please help Miss. Elizabeth finish dressing." He winked, pulling his head back around the corner. Nell, recovering from her shock, did as she was told.

Darcy rested his head against the wall, determined that no matter how adourable Lizzy looked when she blushed, he wasn't going to do that again! Shaking his head, he finished dressing and headed down the stairs for breakfast. Upon his entering the room, Caroline began making comments and questioning him about whether or not they were going to Pemberley, and where on earth dear Miss. Elizabeth was. Darcy ignored her, glaring at Bingley. After the meal, Darcy went to the library, what he thought of as his personal getaway. Of course, it was not as large as his library at home, but it made a wonderful hiding spot. Or, had been, he concluded, upon seeing Miss. Elizabeth curled up in _his_ chair, reading _his_ book! She looked up as he entered the room, then returned to her reading. "Hello." Was all she said, but he could just see a tinge of pink creeping up her cheek. She had left her hair down, and it hung in a shimmering mahogany curtain, hiding most of her face from view. He felt his face flush, and hurried to one of the shelves, pretending to look for a book, but really watching her. She seemed absorbed in her book, but every once in a while she lifted her eyes and watched him curiosly. "How is your ankle today?" Darcy asked, hoping for a release of the tension in the room. "Better." her one word reply belayed the fact that she had it balanced on the stack of books at her feet, with ice packed around it.

Lizzy noticed him looking at her foot, and she blushed. "It _is _better, just not as much better as I would like." Darcy raised one eyebrow sceptically. "Did you eat breakfast this morning?" Lizzy stared at him, "Of course. I am sixteen years old, Mr. Darcy, you needn't worry about my eating habits." He leaned one shoulder against the bookcase. "No? Since I am the one who got us into this situation in the first place, I think that makes it and you my responsibility. And I would have guessed you to be closer to fourteen, if asked." with that he returned to his perusal of the books near the top of the shelf. "Well, sir, you weren't asked, and I would think you might be more careful of what you said, as you will spend the next fifty years with me." Lizzy returned to her book, fuming at the infuriating man. Mr. Darcy, however, turned on his heel, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzy put her foot on the bottom step of the staircase, then stopped. _"How am I going to get up there with a sprained ankle?" _suddenly, her feet were swept out from under her, and she was being carried up the stairs by none other than ! "Could you please put me down, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy asked, folding her arms across her chest. " I could." He replied, making no move to do so.

"If you could, then would you please do so?"

"Yes, I will."

Lizzy waited, rather smugly, but up the stairs they continued.

"Mr. Darcy, I am perfectly capable of climbing these stairs on my own, now put me down!"

He grinned. she was sure he had, just for a second, before his normal frozen mask slipped back in place. "I told you, I will." With that, they reached the top of the stairs, and he set her feet on the floor. "Now, Elizabeth, if you wish to go up or down the stairs, please get someone to help you." And he turned and walked back down the stairs again, leaving a fuming Lizzy behind.

Darcy walked out the front door, and kept going until he reached a large, solid tree. gripping the lowest branch, he swung up in the tree, and settled on the branch, feet dangling four feet off the ground. _"What was I __**thinking**__? That was about the dumbest thing I've ever done." _He leaned his head back against the tree, closing his eyes against the sunlight. He could still feel her soft form against him, see her eyes flash-her eyes... He imagined those eyes again, with that fleeting look of admiration when he first met her, the shock on her face when he swept her up in his arms at the pond, the anger that sparked when Wickham accused them, and again just now. Darcy sighed, leaning forward and resting his head in his hands. "E'llo, whas this?" The voice below shocked Darcy so much he fell forward, out of the tree, landing hard on his back. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at a old man in ragged clothes, leaning on a crooked walking stick. "O' I'm sorry, laddy, didn't mean to frightin' ya." The man held out his hand to help Darcy up, then shook it firmly. "Me names Patty, lad, what be yourn'?" Darcy, a bit stunned from the fall. "Um...Darcy? Fitzwilliam Darcy." The man let out a strange cackle. "Might I ask ye, what was ye doin' in a tree?"

"Oh, that. I was thinking."

"Well, I dinna think you were tryin' to be a bird!"

Darcy laughed, thinking that was a comment his Lizzy would make. Wait, _his_ Lizzy? when had she become his Lizzy? "I be thinkin' it be a lady, eh, lad?" Patty asked kindly, his hand on Darcy's shoulder. Darcy drew himself up, his face unreadable.

"Well, lad, whoever she is, shes one lucky lass, I be thinkin', to have a young man like you lovin' 'er." Darcy stared at him, shocked. "Lad, you aren't as hard as you think you are. This lassy is special, but you've got to be bold, I be thinkin', to win her." With that, Patty walked off through the trees.

Lizzy lay on her side, hands curled under her chin, sound asleep. Her long lashes rested softly against her cheeks. Her brown curls had come loose, and spread out across the pillow. Darcy leaned his spinning head on the bedpost, just watching her. Patty was right. He did love her. stumbling away from the post, he leaned over her, placing a soft kiss on her forhead. Without really thinking, he made his way slowly to the unoccupied side of the bed, collapsing beside _his _Lizzy. He liked that, calling her his. It made him feel all soft and happy inside. Darcy knew he was very drunk, he knew he shouldn't have visited the study in his confused sondition, but he had to stop thinking, and this was the only thing he knew of to accomplish that. Lizzy's hair brushed his cheek, and he turned his head toward her, lifting a strand of it to his nose. She smelled good. Like trees after the rain. He fell asleep with his face buried in her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzy woke slowly, aware of something unusual, but not quite able to place what that might be. sighing, she rolled over, determined to get more sleep. Her lazy, not-even-half awake state vanished as she bumped into something hard and warm. her eyes flew open, to encounter Fitzwilliam Darcy _in her bed_! Jerking upright, she sat staring at him. he was still sleeping, and fully clothed. And he smelled like brandy. Not an entirely disagreeable smell, all things considered. Lizzy grabbed her pillow, and smacked him over the head as hard as she could. "Darcy! _Get out of my bed_!" Lizzy didn't care who heard her, she was so mad she could spit nails. A very disgruntled Darcy shot straight up, blinking his eyes rapidly against the sunlight. "Wha.." He put a hand to his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Lizzy would have felt sorry for him if she wasn't so mad. "Elizabeth...?" she unceremoniously shoved him over the side. "What on earth do you think your doing! You can not just crawl in someones bed, and expect to get away with it!" She held up her hand at his protest. "And I don't care _how_ drunk you were!" Darcy staggered to his feet, holding his head in his hands. "Alright, just stop shouting." He almost whimpered. Lizzy, refusing to feel even the slightest bit of compassion, simply lowered her voice a bit. "If I ever find you in the same bed with me again, I will lock you in the dressing room for the rest of your miserable life!" He actually had the audacity to look hurt! "Now get out. I am sure you can find someone willing to feel sorry for you." Lizzy practically pushed him out the door.

He really had a headache. No, really, _really_ had a headache. And it was worse since she shoved him out of her-no, _their_ room. Darcy lowered his head into his hands, groaning. "Darcy, what is the matter with you?" Bingley sat on the chair across from him. "I have a headache." Bingley snorted, "Well, obviously. But why?"

"Because, I was drunk, and a headache is the normal after effect." Darcy growled angrily.

"I can see I will get no more from you today, but I do think you should be in bed, not in here."

"Tell Elizabeth that!"

Bingley stopped part way to the door. "What do you mean, Darcy?"

"She kicked me out."

"Well, it's your room, go kick_ her _out!"

"I don't want to!"

"Then just go, and refuse to leave." With that, Bingley left, grinning.

Darcy sighed, wondering if he should do as Bingley said, and just stick up to her. _She was being very bossy._

_But you were in _bed_ with her!_

_It is my bed!_

_Not any more, dummy, now its hers, because you let her have it!_

_I was being a gentleman!_

_But you are considering becoming an un-gentleman?_

_That isn't even a word._

_Your missing the point!_

_Shut up._

Darcy headed up the stairs, each step increasing the pounding in his head. Finally reaching the door, her turned the knob and stumbled inside, barely reaching the bed before he blacked out.

Lizzy stared in shock at her unconscious husband, collapsed on the bed beside her. "What on earth?!" Lizzy, ran to the door and looked out into the hall, as Mr. Bingley passed. "Oh, Mr. Bingley, would you be so kind as to come help me with an...um...predicament?" Bingley stopped and looked confusedly at Lizzy for a moment. "Help you...Oh! it wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Darcy, now would it?" He grinned mischievously. Caroline, who was passing right then, stopped at the mention of that gentleman. "Just come _on_!" Lizzy, by now quite embarrassed, grabbed Bingley's arm an yanked him through the partly open door behind her. as soon as they entered, Bingley burst out laughing. "Poor chap, He really can't take much alcohol." Caroline peered around the door frame, and was shocked to see proper, genteel Mr. Darcy sprawled out across the bed his hair and clothing in complete disarray. "Bingley, enough with the talk, get him off my bed!"

"Now, Mrs. Darcy, can't you let him rest for a little while?"

"Don't call me that."

"It's your name, though." Bingley sounded genuinely confused.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I like the reminder. Just call me Lizzy."

"Alright, _Lizzy_, but your avoiding the question."

"Out!" Lizzy said, shutting the door firmly in Bingley and Caroline's faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohh, did he have a headache. Squeezing his eyes shut, Darcy started lifting a hand to his head, but stopped when he felt a cool, damp cloth smooth over his face. a soft voice broke through ot his pounding brain. "You silly man. What possesed you to drink that much?" Darcy stirred, trying to reply. "Shh, now. You'll only make it worse. Go back to sleep, _please_." That did sound like a good idea. At least his head wouldn't hurt.

Lizzy glared at the sleeping form of Mr. Darcy. Why had he got in the bed with her? Was it just habit, and being drunk, he forgot she was there? Or was it something else? That did not bare thinking on. She decided he had been asleep long enough. It had been noon when he last woke, and it was now a little past nine. "Darcy." She shook his arm lightly. "Darcy, wake up!" finally, getting annoyed, Lizzy smacked his arm, none too gently, and told him to get up out of that bed right now! Darcy's eyes popped open, and he sat up rather slowly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Thank you, sir. I would like to go to bed someday." She was answered with a grunt, and Darcy stumbling to the couch, where he promptly fell asleep again. Lizzy sprawled in the middle of the big bed, burying her face the pillow. It still smelled faintly of brandy, so she switched to the other pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy sat in the library with Bingley, reading and enjoying a quiet evening _without_ Elizabeth. "You know, Dacy, you really did excellently well, getting yourself hitched up that way. It really was quite bright of you." Bingley looked slyly over the top of his book, grinning. "Bingley, I am not amused. She is an annoying child, and it is quite ridiculous for you to pretend otherwise." Darcy refused to agree with his friend, even if he actually did. Bingley snorted. "You can't fool me. I know you agree, you just won't admit it. Now if we can only get you to befriend her mother, you'll have her hooked." Darcy closed his book and rose. "You have no idea what you are talking about. I don't want to befriend her mother, or her. It was not my idea to marry her, and you have no clue how difficult it is to get along with someone you don't like." With that, he turned and marched out of the room, planning how to get back at him for that pathetic attempt at a joke. As he left the room, he heard Bingley call something about telling Lizzy that Jane was coming to visit the next day. A idea began forming. It was a fairly simple plan, but it should get the job done very well. Grinning, Darcy went off to tell his "darling wife" that her sister was coming.

Lizzy stood at the window in her room, watching Jane step down from the carriage and start up the steps to the big house's front door, looking just as beautiful as ever. "Darcy!" Lizzy shouted. "Jane's here!" Darcy had insisted that when ever she needed to go up or down stairs, to call him. He emerged from the bathroom, dressed, but with his hair still damp and glistening as it curled over his head. Lizzy swallowed and tried to speak. "I-I need help downstairs, please." She jerked her eyes away, realizing she was staring. Darcy obligingly walked over and scooped her up, carrying her gentle down the stairs. Jane was in the foyer, greeting Caroline and Mr. Bingley. Caroline turned, and seeing Darcy holding Lizzy very close to is chest, glared viciucly at Lizzy, who grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing her to glare again, then huff and turn away. Darcy, on the other hand, had missed her glare, and had no idea why Lizzy had volentarily gotten so close. Not that he minded, of course. Lizzy found that she didn't mind, either, much to her surprise. Darcy set her feet on the floor, turning to greet Jane, who was staring at Lizzy in shock. "Lizzy!! she squeeled, running to wrap her arms around her. "Jane, I am so glad to see you!" Lizzy hugged her sister tightly. "Let's go into the parlor for some tea." Bingley said, ushering them all through the door. Lizzy grabbed Jane's hand as they walked.

Darcy fell behind the group, watching the way Bingley stared at Jane, every word seeming directed toward her, even when addressing someone else. A sudden grin broke out on his face as the rest of his plot formed. He followed them into the parlor, being polite, and biding his time. He didn't see Lizzy look at, and catch the smile before it drowned behind his usual stoic mask, nor did he hear the way her breath caught in her throat at the sight of it. He kept one eye on His friend and Jane, waiting for just the right moment. It came when Bingley whispered something to Jane, causing her to blush slightly. "Elizabeth, I just remembered that I received something yesterday addressed to you. If you like, I can show you now." Lizzy looked at him, curiosity brimming in her lovely green eyes. He didn't see Caroline look up, too. "Sure, if Jane doesn't mind." Lizzy said turning to look at her sister. "Oh you go ahead, Lizzy. Mr. Bingley has a book to show me." Jane said, not seeing that Caroline had left the room. Darcy smirked inwardly, as he helped Lizzy to her feet, and led her out of the house to the stable.

"Close your eyes, Lizzy." Darcy said, making sure she did as told, and leading her carefully inside the building, unaware of Caroline watching from the shadows. Lizzy smiled nervously as she followed his guiding steps. "Where are we?" She asked nervously. "Somewhere." Darcy stopped abruptly, causing Lizzy to smack into his chest. "Sorry. Can I open my eyes yet?" She looked up at him with her eyes still closed tightly. "Yes, you may." Darcy said, turning her towards the stall they were stopped beside. Lizzy stared at the horse gazing back over the wooden gate. She was dappled gray, and her coat glistened, stretched taught over her muscled body. "Oh! She's lovely!" Darcy loved the way her face lit when she saw his gift. "She's yours. You even get to name her." He folded his arms against the stall. "Venus." Darcy looked at her oddly, wondering what she meant. "Her name, Venus. It's perfect!" Darcy nodded, understanding. It was perfect. glancing toward the house, he wondered if they had been gone long enough. "We'd best get back, they'll be wondering where we are." Lizzy sighed, patting Venus' nose one last time before taking his arm for the walk back. Upon entering the house, they were met with a hysterical Caroline, who was screaming about how that wretched girl would be the ruin of her dear Charles. "Miss Bingley, what is the matter?" Darcy asked, wondering if she had finally gone nuts. "Her sister! She has got him in such a fix!!" Caroline saw Lizzy blanch, and hid a satisfied smirk behind another sob. "Oh, please go do something, Darcy!" Lizzy and Darcy both went to the parlor door, and saw Bingley swing Jane up into his arms as he left through the other door. Behind him, Darcy heard someone grumbling about being disturbed by disturbing people all the time. Turning, he saw the vicar, giving his hat to the maid as her glanced around the big room. "Well, where are they?" He asked Caroline, looking very annoyed. Darcy muttered a curse. This could not be happening. Caroline hurried him into the only guest room on the ground floor, where they saw Bingley bent over, his hand on Jane's forhead. Her face was white, and she looked quite ill. "Not again."Darcy heard the vicar mutter as he hurried over and asked Bingley a question. Bingley blanched, and his eyes darted to the door, where Darcy saw, on turning,

Mr. Bennett standing with a dangerous, unfortunatly familiar, glint in his eye. "Please, sir-" Bingley started, only to be cut off by Jane's father. "You will marry my daughter. I am sorry, son, but I can't have her ruined by gossip." Mr. Bennett's gaze darted to Caroline, who stood beside him, tears streaking her perfect face. Bingley's face turned red, and he glanced at Jane, who just stared blankly at her father, before glancing at Lizzy in horror. "Papa, is this really necessary?" Lizzy interjected, seeing that Jane was in no shape to do so. "Lizzy, I am afraid that it is. You know how things spread, even if you try to keep them quite. I see no other way." He shrugged helplessly. "Can we get on with this?" The vicar huffed impatiantly. Mr. Bennet nodded, and the vicar proceded to marry Bingley and Jane. Darcy was still somewhat in shock, watching what seemed like a repeat of his own wedding just a few days before. Lizzy made a strange sound and rushed out of the room, bringing Darcy's head up, and he hurried after her.

Lizzy ran, as well as she was able, down the hall. It wasn't one she had been down before, but she didn't care. All she wanted was a place to hide. Grasping the nearest door knob, she rushed into the room and collapsed in the nearest chair, a deep leather one, definatly not a lady's chair. Lizzy sobbed into the back of the chair, wondering how she had gotten her sister into the same mess she was in. Someone lifted her out of the chair, and held her on his lap as he sat down. Thinking it was her father, Lizzy gripped his shirt and buried her face in his chest, crying her heart out. As she began to calm, her senses returned and she realized that it was not her father who held her close. This man smelled of rum and soap, and his chest and arms were hard, lean muscle. She pulled back a bit, and looked up into the worried face of Darcy. Wait. Worried? Lizzy wiped her face with the back of her hand, and looked again. Yup, definatly worried. She sniffed in a rather unladylike manner, and rested her head back on his chest. He was warm and he smelled nice. Lizzy tried to make herself get up off his lap, but she couldn't seem to make her body obey her. Instead, she began to fall asleep.

Darcy pulled Lizzy closer, almost wishing she was like this more, even though he hated to see her cry. She had looked surprised when she saw who was holding her, but when she snuggled against him, he stopped breathing. Lifting her sleeping form gently, he carried her up the stairs and laid her carefully under the blankets on his bed. Darcy sat on the edge of the bed and traced a finger down her cheek, marveling at how soft her skin was. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, and left the room. He never saw Lizzy's eyes open, or the puzzled expression she wore as he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzy sat beside Jane in Bingley's room, reading aloud from the book in her lap. "Jane, what happened yesterday with you and Mr. Bingley?"

"I don't think I ever read that particular verse in the bible, Lizzy."

"It's not. Answer the question." Jane sighed. "Lizzy, I really don't know. We were discussing books, and all of the sudden I felt awfully ill. I stood up, intending to return home, and collapsed. Mr. Bingley caught me, and then we heard a commotion in the hall. Bingley said he would put me in the guest room, and then see what the commotion was, then you and Darcy burst into the bedroom with father and the vicar, and then we were married. That's all I remember." By now Lizzy was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. "It's not funny! Oh, the commotion this will cause!" Lizzy just shook her head and laughed harder. "I am sorry, Jane, but this is such a hilariose turn of events, I can't seem to stop!" And off she went, in another round of laughter. "By the way, Elizabeth, I don't think you have ever told me how you ended up married, perhaps now you can enlighten me?" Jane said, a sly smile on her lips. "I was swimming, sprained my ankle, Darcy carried me to shore, Wickham came upon us and went to fetch mother and father, _and _Mr. Smith, who married us on the spot." Lizzy said candidly, obviosly refusing anymore information. Jane huffed, but asked no more, she knew it was useless.

Darcy walked toward the study, knowing that Bingley would be there. He was right, Bingley sat behind the desk, staring blankly at the door. "Would you care to explain how this happened, Darcy?" He said, not moving. "I honestly don't know. I only wanted to get back at you for teasing me about Lizzy, but Caroline interfered, and the whole thing blew up in my face." Darcy plopped down hard on one of the chairs facing the desk. Bingley looked at him, and burst out laughing. "Darcy, you lost your mask back there somewhere." Darcy looked startled, then grinned slightly. "You don't think Mr. Bennett planned for his girls to marry rich men any way they could, do you?" Bingley looked very worried as he said this. "No. Anyone could tell that you were falling for Jane without any help." Darcy truly did belive it, whether for his own peace of mind, or actually was of that opinion, he couldn't say. Bingley, on the other hand, was not so sure.

ϗϗϗϗϗϗϗ

Lizzy sat next to Jane as they made their way to Longbourn for a visit. Darcy thought it was unecessarey, but Jane insisted. Lizzy wasn't sure if she would be glad to be back, or not. As they pulled up to the estate, she glanced around the carriage, taking in the almost happy look on Jane's face. It had taken her a week to regain her strength after the illness. Darcy looked almost pained, his dark eyes brooding, and his face frozen. Bingley, on the other hand, actually looked worried. He glanced at Darcy, who glared at him, before staring over Lizzy's shoulder again. "Oh, my dear, dear Jane! Oh Lizzy! I am so happy to see you! Just think of it! Two daughters married!" Mrs. Bennett met them at the door, very happy, and still very silly. Darcy sat on the settee in the parlor, beside Lizzy, and sent death glares in the direction of Wickham, who was playing a card game with Lydia. At thirteen, Lydia was already very pretty, dark hair and laughing dark eyes. Her looks hid an empty head, much like that of Kitty, who sat next to her, giggling every time Wickham looked her way. Mary sat at the piano, playing a slow, boring melody. The visit passed very slowly, Mr. Bennett was hidden away in his study, Mrs. Bennett talked endlessly, and Wickham flirted with Kitty and Lydia. Lizzy felt quite uncomfortable, sitting beside Darcy in the presence of her silly family. Glancing sideways at him, she saw his attention was captured by something on the other side of the room. Curiose, she followed his glance, and saw her father motioning her to come. "I think I will go and say hello to papa." Lizzy said, standing. Darcy stood, also, and followed her. Lizzy ignored him, and opened the door to Mr. Bennett's study. "Papa!" Lizzy hugged her father, glad, at least, to see him. "My dearest Lizzy, you have no idea how glad I am to have some sense in this house again, for however brief a time. Come sit down and talk to me."

Darcy sat on the settee in his room, feet propped on the armrest, reflecting on the day. It hadn't been a total wast of time, he concluded. Mr. Bennett was a very interesting gentleman, when he wasn't tossing sarcastic remarks back and forth with Lizzy. It was obviose where she got it. Darcy could barley keep up part of the time, losing the trail of the conversation in the sarcasm. "Darcy!" Lizzy shoved the door open, letting it bang against the wall. Darcy jumped, and swung his feet to the floor. "What are you screaming about now, girl?" He asked, leaning casually back and raising one eyebrow. "What did you do with my shoes?" Darcy stared, flabbergasted. Lizzy thought he had her shoes? "How on earth should I know?"

"I put them in the dressing room. I assumed you had moved them." Darcy snorted. "Don't assume. I have no clue what your talking about." Actually, he did. He had seen Jane take them the day before, but he wasn't going to tell _her_ that. Lizzy glared at him, before turning and stomping back out.

Bingley had promised Lydia that he would have a dance at Netherfield, as soon as Jane was all settled in. It was exactly one week after they had visited Longbourn, and the party was that evening. Jane and Lizzy had done most of the planning, much to Caroline's annoyance. Lizzy was dressing in Jane's room, giving Darcy free rein of the bedroom. Her dress was simple, but elegant. It was a soft green, the neckline was wide, baring her neck and part of her shoulders, but still very modest. Her hair was piled on her head with a small pearl comb, with a few dark curls loose around her face. Jane's dress was sky blue, and her hair was gathered on the back of her head with a simple white rose. Lizzy knew Jane would stun her new husband, after all, she was the prettiest Bennett girl. However, she never thought that _she_ might effect Darcy similarly. As they entered the ballroom, Bingley looked up, and stared at Jane. He walked forward slowly, and led her over to a chair, where he sat beside her and stared most of the evening. Darcy stood in a doorway on the opposite side of the room, watching Lizzy. She saw him, but refused to be intimidated by his glare. Charlotte grabbed her arm, and tugged her into a corner. "Lizzy, I am not marrying Mr. Collins! He wrote and said that Lady De Borge told him he should pick someone else, since we are obviosly not suited to one another." Lizzy hugged her friend. "Charlotte, thats wonderful! The man makes me think of a pi-"  
"Lizzy! Here he comes!" Charlotte said, and Lizzy looked. Sure enough, there was Mr. Collins, headed right for her. "My dear cousin, how well you look this evening! This is a rather large ballroom, I think, in most societies, yet it is small when compared to the many ballrooms of my esteemed patroness, Lady Cathrine De Borge. She always says that a large ballroom is a thing for only the most highly regarded in society. I belive that she would approve of you, cousin, she always says that a simply dressed young lady is the only kind of lady a minister should consider." Mr. Collins was flirting with her! He must know she was married!

Darcy walked around the ballroom, watching Lizzy much like he had a the Meryton assembly. This time, however, he had a right to walk over to that snivleing little man that was with here, and steal her right out from under his nose. Which he did. "Mr. Darcy! That was very rude."

"You aren't even going to thank me? I thought I was doing you a favor." Darcy said, slipping her hand through his arm. "Thank you. It is much appreciated. And you can be rude to him all you want. I was flirting with me!" Darcy tensed. "I should box his ears!" Lizzy laughed, hard. "I thought you would have handed me over!" He glared at her. "No. Go talk to your sister." with that, he walked away. "Oh, Mr. Darcy! I am William Collins, and you are the nephew of my esteemed patroness, Lady Cathrine De Borge-"

"And you, my dear little man, were just flirting with my wife." Darcy glared down at the man, who reminded him oddly of a frog. Mr. Collins turned white, and glanced at Lizzy. "S-Sir, that is my cousin, Elizabeth Bennett!"

"No, her name is Elizabeth _Darcy. _And you will kindly leave her alone." With that, Darcy walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am very very sorry it took me this long to update, I had a horrible case of writers block. Please don't throw tomatoes at me! Maybe, if everyone leaves a review, I'll be faster next time, ya never know!**

Lizzy looked up from her book, and said, quite suddenly, "Did I tell you what Caroline said to me the other day?" Jane gave her a very confused look, and replied, "What brought that up, Lizzy?"

"Oh it was something I read that reminded me. Did I tell you or not?" Lizzy said with a wave of her hand. "No, I don't believe you did, but I will probably get the full story now." Jane had asked Lizzy to come to her private sitting room, for some sister time. "This is what happened. I was sitting in the garden, reading a very good book from Mr. Bingley's library, when Caroline happened upon me, and asked me to walk with her. I agreed, thinking she probably had something silly to discuss with me. I was right, only she was the one doing the talking. She told me flat out, that Darcy was hers, and she would have him, one way or another. She said that I was to stay far away from him, and act as cold as possible. I replied that I would do no such thing, after all, which one of us was married to him, anyway? She huffed, and replied that I might be married to him, but he loved her. I said I still would not do as she asked, and would continue to treat Darcy as I always had." Lizzy sat back, and watched the expressions that crossed her sisters face. "Why, Lizzy, thats awful!" Lizzy proceeded to tell her of the plan she had devised to give Caroline a taste of her own medicine. A servant came in with a letter from Charlotte. Jane watched expectantly as Lizzy opened the note. She read it through, then again, before sitting back. This could not be happening! "What is it, Lizzy?" Jane sat forward in her chair, concern marking her face. "Charlotte writes to say that she and Mr. Collins were been married by special license a few days ago, and are now at Rosings. It appears that Lady Catherine and her daughter Anne are coming to Netherfield, and she left the Collins' in charge of her estate!"

"Oh Lizzy! I am sure she must be very grand. Why would she be coming here?"

"Darcy will want to know of this." Lizzy stood, meaning to go tell him right away. "I am sure she will not be here today, Lizzy. Why not wait and tell him tonight?" Lizzy nodded, slipping the note in her pocket. "I think I'll go ride Venus."

Darcy stood at the window in the parlor, staring sightlessly out the window. In the background, Caroline was going on and on to Bingley about how wonderfully the ball had went, and some other nonsense. "Don't you agree, Darcy?" Her annoying, sharp voice intruded on his thoughts, and brought him back to the present. "What? I missed that." He replied, much more focused on the fact that Lizzy was riding the horse he had bought her, then anything else. Caroline huffed. "I said, wouldn't it be wonderful if Louisa could come soon. What has got you so diverted, Mr. Darcy?" She stood beside him, placing one hand lightly on his arm, to peer out the window over his shoulder. "Eliza is riding a horse! What a simply...charming, way to pass the time!" Caroline said awkwardly, before excusing herself from the room. A servant came through the door as she left, and began to announce a visitor, but he was interrupted by Lady Catherine De Bourg. "Darcy! We were on our way to Town, and thought we might as well come see you, since we were in the neighborhood." His cousin Anne followed her mothers example, sitting delicately on the settee beside her, after the pleasantries had been exchanged, and small talk had been made. Bingley excused himself after a few minutes, to have the maids prepare rooms for his visitors. "Darcy, I was very distressed, as you can imagine, to hear an awful rumor being circulated, about your marriage! I was even more surprised to hear that it was supposedly to a young woman with no connections whatever, by the name of Elizabeth Bennett."

"I am sorry to hear that this has distressed you so, Aunt, for it is indeed true. You will meet my wife, Elizabeth, later this afternoon." Lady Catherine's face turned red, and she muttered something under her breath, before Bingley returned with a maid, to show them to their rooms.

Lizzy rode Venus to the stable, expecting the man who had helped her before to be waiting. Instead, Darcy stepped out and lifted his hands to lift her down. Lizzy hesitated before placing her hands on his shoulders and sliding off. "Darcy...whats going on?" Darcy placed a finger on her lips before leading the horse into the stable. Lizzy followed him in, determined to find out what was going on. "Aunt Catherine is here." Lizzy stared at him. "Surely she couldn't have gotten here that fast!!" Darcy stopped with his hand on the latch, his eyebrows drawn down in confusion. "What? How could you have known she was coming?" Lizzy handed him the note. "I got it this morning, and I thought that there was no way she could get here today. I was going to give it to you tonight." He grinned. "I guess you were wrong. Listen, Aunt Catherine is very upset about the "rumor" that we're married. I need you to at least _pretend_ that you like me, alright? I don't want her to think that this is a forced marriage if at all possible." Lizzy blushed and looked at the ground. "Darcy, I-" He grabbed her hands, "Please, Lizzy. It can't be that hard!"Lizzy looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "I was going to say that I think I can do that. As you say, it can't be that hard." She grinned at the look on his face.

Darcy and Lizzy stood at the partially open parlor door, peering in at Bingely, Jane, Caroline, and Lady Catherine. Darcy could tell Lizzy was impatient, he had to hold his breath every time she moved, for pity's sake! And she wouldn't stop moving. "Alright, soldier, move in." Lizzy rose to her feet and stepped gracefully into the room. "Ah, Miss. Elizabeth, I presume? I thought you might have returned home by now, it is getting rather late, you know." His aunt's voice had an obvious bite. "Oh, I am sorry, Lady Catherine! I understood from Charlotte that you had been informed! Since Mr. Darcy and I married, I am living here." Lizzy smiled sweetly, before sitting next to Jane. Darcy had to cover his mouth to hold back a snort of laughter. He knew she could do it, and the look on his aunt's face was delicious. Darcy waited until just before she replied to come through the door. "Good evening, Aunt. I see you have had the pleasure of meeting my wife." Lizzy turned from her conversation with Jane, and gave him a brilliant smile. They had planned timing, and that smile, but the effect it had on his heart was not planned. "Darcy! Jane and I are in need of your opinion. I think that Venus would make a marvelous jumper, but Jane is unconvinced. What do you say?" _You should stop looking at me like that, before I do something foolish. _"Ithink she has potential, if given the right training and exercise."

Lizzy caught Darcy's gaze on her several times that evening, but every time she glanced his way, he seemed engrossed in his meal, the conversation, or, this time, his book. Except it was upside down. They were in the library, and Lady Catherine was browsing the shelves just around the corner, listening in on the no-conversation they were having. "Is your book good, Darcy?" Lizzy watched him through her lashes, and was quite amused to see him glance innocently up, still oblivious to his unreadable reading material. "Yes" Lizzy closed her book and walked over to the settee he was sitting on. Taking his book, she returned it to its proper position. He looked up at her, his cheeks slightly pink. "I guess that was pretty obvious, huh?" Lizzy chuckled softly. "I hope you never try to do anything inconspicuously, sir, for I am afraid you would not be quite able to pull it off." She was surprised to see his eyes darken, and he said softly "So no inconspicuousness, correct?" Lizzy nodded, grinning. He muttered something under his breath, and she suddenly found herself sitting on his lap, with his warm mouth pressed against hers. She couldn't help it. It was, after all, her first kiss, and she meant to enjoy it. When he pulled back, his eyes glowed a rich, soft brown, and a slight smile graced his lips. Lizzy swallowed. "This is quite improper, you know." He grinned roguishly. "That is precisely why you are going to stay right here."

"Darcy! My book is over there!"

I guess you'll just have to read mine, then." Darcy picked up the book and held it for both of them. Lizzy took it and grinned when she realized it was one of her favorites. "I guess, if you won't let me leave, I'll have to make do." Lizzy read the book, Darcy just sat and enjoyed the moment. Lady Catherine practically fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzy nodded her head, wondering just how red her face was. "I think we might have to... um, expand our plan now that people we really do wish to convince are here."

Darcy studied the floor. "What if we took them to you fathers house sometime? Mrs. Bennet could surly convince them, if we do not succeed."

"That is brilliant! My mothers constant talk will either drive them batty, or erase all doubt!" Darcy grinned at her, and handed back the book she had left next to her chair. "You finished the other one earlier, I thought you might wish to have this, since I stopped you in the middle." Lizzy blushed again, thinking of what had happened just a few hours before, in the Library. His smile only grew wider at this, which caused her blush to deepen. They both turned as the parlor door opened. "Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Miss. Darcy." The young maid said, holding the door for them to enter. They smiled and bowed, and introductions were made before all were seated at Lizzy's request. Georgiana thanked her brother for not making her wait until they arrived at Pemberly to meet his wife, and Darcy placed a kiss on the top of her head, making the poor thing blush just as violently as Lizzy had, moments before. Colonel Fitzwilliam was very quiet, and never once smiled, particularly not at her. The weather, the roads, and other small talk were the only conversation, and mostly between Georgiana and Darcy. Again, the door opened, bringing them all to their feet. "Beg pardon, but the Mistress would like to speak with Mrs. Darcy, immediately." Jane's chambermaid said, curtsying low. Lizzy quickly followed her, leaving the rest of the room's occupants on their own.

Darcy wondered what was the matter with his cousin, as the man had hardly spoken a word the entire time they had been in the room. "So that is Mrs. Darcy. I must say, Will, she is not what I expected." Darcy was jerked from his thoughts by Richard's voice. "I portrayed her somewhat differently in my letter, she has been very quiet this morning." Richard smirked at this. What was his problem? He was behaving very strangely. Darcy endured a few more minutes of this non-conversation before Bingley arrived. Colonel Fitzwilliam struck up a lively discussion about the merits of the shooting at Netherfield, and Georgiana began to question him closely about Lizzy. After five minutes or so, Jane entered, curtsied, and offered to have them taken to their rooms. They gratefully accepted, and so Darcy was left to his own devices. Glancing about the room, he noticed Lizzy's book lying on the table. A fleeting smile crossed his face as he picked it up and headed for his room. Upon entering, he found her engrossed in a discussion with her maid, and not in any state of decency. Lizzy spotted him in the mirror and abruptly stopped speaking, blushing bright red at being caught in such a state. "That will be all for now, thank you, ____." Darcy dismissed her with a smile. His wife kept her eyes firmly on the vanity before her as he took a seat on the settee that, fortunately, sat with it's back to Lizzy's seat. He hadn't expected to see his wife wearing that little clothing for a very long time. "I brought you book." Darcy said quietly, determined to keep his eyes away from her, for once. "Thank you, Darcy." Lizzy said, in a perfectly unaffected tone of voice, leaving him wondering what on earth she was doing. He stood; now that his mission had been accomplished he could leave. With one final glance in her direction, he made his way to the study. A glass of brandy was just what he needed.

Georgiana sat on the settee in Colonel Fitzwilliam's room, looking sadly down at her hands. Her cousin sat across from her, and he too was silent. "I just can't believe that he would do such a thing, Richard, and certainly not that he would lie about it. It is not like him!" She suddenly said, lifting her head to look him directly in the eye. Richard sighed. "I know, Georgie, but what else could it be? If they were really married, they would not be pretending anything, now would they?"

Georgie bit her lip and shook her head. When they had first arrived, the manservant at the door had them wait in the hall while he went to fetch Mr. Bingley. They had stood patiently for a while before hearing voices from the door they were next to. Georgie heard her brother's voice, and hurried toward the door, meaning to go in and greet him, but what she heard from the other side stopped her. She hadn't meant to listen in, at first, but what she heard so shocked her that she not only listened closely, but also called Richard over to hear it as well. The entirety of her brother's conversation with the strange young woman was a complete and utter shock to them both. It sounded as if the girl he said he had married was not, in fact, his wife! Georgie and Richard decided to say nothing at the moment, and discuss it more at a later date. They were now discussing it, and concluded that it would be for the best to inform Lady Catherine of what they had heard. Georgie was reviewing the conversation they had overheard, when they were called to dinner. She had a difficult time looking at either Will or Lizzy all through the meal, and went to bed soon after.


	11. Chapter 11

Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam headed for Lady Catherine's rooms as soon as breakfast was over. Sitting primly on a chair before the fire, she waited as they nervously took their seats. Richard cleared his throat. "Aunt, I am afraid we have some very bad news. It would appear that Darcy and Miss. Elizabeth are not, umm, actually married." "Oh, good heavens, I just knew it! After all I have done for him, letting that awful hussy seduce him and ruin my Anne's good name!" Lady Catherine ranted on for a good five minutes before she could be calmed enough to hear the rest of the story. Georgiana sat quietly while her cousin told how they had overheard Lizzy and Darcy, and pieced together what must have happened. She listened as they discussed what course of action to take. She waited as they debated they consequences of each plan, before she finally spoke. "Why don't we just make them marry? Quietly, of course, because of course everyone believes them to already be married. For, as you pointed out, Aunt, she is either pregnant, or has told Fitzwilliam so." They talked over her plan, before agreeing that it was the most sensible. But Lady Catherine, not satisfied with helping "that hussy" to get what she was after, declared that they would make Lizzy understand, quite clearly, that they knew, and had inflicted the proper "punishment" for her actions. With this, Georgie and Richard were dismissed, before they could argue. In the hall, they talked in quite tones about the situation; both were concerned about Darcy, and not at all convinced that Lady Catherine's plan was wise. They would not confront her, they decided, but rather, would go along with the charade Darcy and Lizzy had concocted.

Lizzy had awoken rather groggily, not feeling at all well. Her head hurt her some, but, she discovered when she got up, her stomach was the problem. Darcy had woken when she rushed past his settee, and became very worried. "Lizzy, I am going to call the doctor, please go back to bed, you won't be so dizzy." Lizzy did go back to bed, and lay quite still, for fear of another bout of stomach upheaval. Darcy brought Jane with him when he returned, and paced nervously by the window as they talked. When the doctor arrived, he forced Darcy out of the room while he conducted his examination. Georgiana and Richard took this as confirmation of Lizzy's "condition". The doctor pronounced her to be battling a simple case of indigestion, but for safety's sake she should remain in bed and rest for at least a day. Lizzy was quite in agreement with the thought of a rest, but not that much of one! She grumbled to Jane, the maid, Darcy, and anyone else she could get to listen. Jane scolded her, the maid didn't know what to do, and Darcy laughed. He actually had the audacity to laugh! Lizzy was furious, and made sure he, and anyone in the vicinity knew. She even chucked a pillow at him. Of course, she instantly regretted that action, as her stomach protested, quite violently. This made her grumble even more, even yelling a bit at Darcy. Of course, Darcy was no longer amused, so he turned in what could be called a huff and left the room in order to get as far away from Lizzy as he could.

Darcy went down to the library, to sulk and worry in the privacy of his sanctuary. No one had ever thrown an object at him, no matter how much they disagreed with him. Jane had said that he was lucky there hadn't been something more dangerous nearby, or it would have hit him instead of that pillow. She couldn't really feel that badly, he reasoned; if she did, surely she would not have had the strength to even consider throwing that pillow. Darcy picked up his book and tried to read, but his mind kept wandering, and after a while he was simply staring blankly at the page in front of him, not reading a thing. His mind was focused elsewhere, on a certain tall oak tree on the far edge of Netherfield, and the old man he had met there. He began to wonder who that man was, and where he lived. He didn't look like a farmer, but he was almost certain there were know hermits on Bingley's land. Darcy decided to look into it as soon as Lizzy was well. Hopefully that would be soon so he would no longer have to deal with her throwing of objects and yelling at him for laughing at her childish behavior. Darcy smirked a little at Lizzy's attitude. She was quite funny, even if she refused to agree with him on that subject.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so terribly sorry it has taken me this long to update, I had a bad case of writers block, but here it is now!**

Lady Catherine's plan was put into motion the next day, when the occupants of Netherfield park went to Loungborn for an overdue family visit. Mrs. Bennet greeted them at the door very enthusiastically, by giving Lizzy and Jane hugs, and kissing Darcy and Bingley fondly on the cheek. "Oh, my dear girls, how wonderful it is to see you! How we all have missed you! Oh, do have a seat, make yourselves comfortable." Darcy made the introductions of his cousin and sister, Lady Catherine, and Anne. Mrs. Bennet bowed low, and exclaimed greatly over Lady Catherine. They were all seated in the parlor, giving polite conversation, when Lady Catherine asked Mrs. Bennet if she would be willing to take a turn about the gardens, she felt the need for some air. Lizzy watched increduloisly as they rose and left the house. Darcy whispered in her ear, "That was a strange turn of events. I wonder what she might be up to?" Lizzy shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in confusion. On the settee opposite the Darcys, Bingley sat next to a stiff, quiet Jane, who to very little interest in the conversation. Lizzy watched her, and noticed that Bingley kept casting worried, almost hurt, glances her way; but Jane seemed to either not notice, or not care. "Jane, dear, would you like to come to the library with me, there is a book I would like to find." Jane stood with a relived look, and the sisters left the room. As soon as the door to Mr. Bennet's study was closed, Lizzy said "Now, Jane I know all is not well with you and Mr. Bingley, but I want you to tell me why you look so unhappy." Jane sank into a chair spoke, all the while staring blankly out the window. "You know that our situations are very similar, Lizzy."

"Oh no, Jane! you and Mr. Bingley at least care for one another." Jane laughed hollowly. "I thought he cared, Lizzy, but if so, why did he not say anything when his sister lied and brought the parson? why did he not explain?" Lizzy knelt before her sister and took her hand. "Jane, He loves you, of this I am sure. He was protecting you by not speaking. If he had denied it, and Caroline had insisted, who would they have been more likely to believe, in those circumstances?" Jane stared at her, and slowly nodded. "I hope you're right, Lizzy, I truly do."

Darcy glanced at the parlor door for the tenth time since Jane and Lizzy had left.

Bingley was engrossed in conversation with Mr. Bennet, Kitty and Lydia were gossiping and giggling in the far corner, and Mary was trying to discuss moral bankruptcy with him. He knew that Lizzy had only wanted to talk to Jane, but he still wanted her to be here with him. Glancing out the window, he wondered what his aunt could possibly find to talk about with Mrs. Bennet. As he thought this, the door opened and they entered the room. His aunt swept across the room and took a seat very sanctimoniously, front and center. Mrs. Bennet, on the other hand, took her seat next to her youngest daughters, and began talking and giggling as loudly as they were. Darcy directed his gaze once again to the door, wishing he could escape and find his wife. Mr. Bennet noticed, and winked at him before asking "Darcy, I just recalled something I found in the attic the other day, that I wished to show you. Would you care to see?" Darcy agreed, relieved to be given an excuse to leave the crowded room. Mr. Bennet turned to him "Now you take that lovely wife of yours outside and take a nice long walk, and don't let my wife and silly daughters bother you anymore." Darcy grinned at his father-in-law, and stepped into the study. He found Lizzy and Jane pouring over a thin book that looked as if it might have been made by a young child. "What have you found that is so terribly interesting, Ladies?" he asked, coming to stand behind Lizzy, so he could see as well. Jane laughed, and explained that it was a book of amusing incidents that the two girls had written when they were about ten. Lizzy suddenly burst into laughter, and Darcy moved closer so he could read what was written on the page.

"_Oh, dear me. Mama has decided that it would be wise for me and Jane to learn a fancy dance, so we can win ourselves very rich, portly husbands one day. Jane, of course, complied, but I am determined to never marry a fat, old, rich man to please mama, so I have devised a plan. Charlotte has agreed to help me run away and join the army." _Darcy burst into laughter, oblivious to the glare Lizzy was sending him. "Well, Elizabeth, I can see that your plan never came to fruition, or else you were apprehended and forced to take those deplorable dancing lessons!" Lizzy smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand, knocking the breath out of him. "Lizzy, you father instructed me to take you out for a walk, so I think you should stop abusing me and come along." Darcy said, with a cough. Lizzy glowered at him, but he just wheezed out a laugh, still trying to catch his breath. Jane smiled indulgently at them, and returned to the parlor. Darcy nervously escourted Lizzy to the garden, where he discovered how she loved to garden, and made a mental note to allow her free reign in the gardens at Pemberly.

Lizzy and Darcy only spent a few moments outside before Mrs. Bennet called them in for dinner. The evening had gone rather well, until they sat down around the Bennet's dining table. "Oh, Mrs. Bennet, you really should find better instruction on setting a fine table, in fact, now that we are connected, I would not be adverse to instructing you on the finer points of estate management myself." Lady Catherine said, sniffing disdainfully at the perfectly respectable table laid out before her. Mrs. Bennet turned an unbecoming shade of red, as she prided herself on how fine a table she could lay on a rather small budget. Lizzy stared at her Ladyship in shock, and Darcy's face turned as cold as ice, as he observed his aunts domineering manner. The rest of dinner passed pleasantly, despite the tension in the room. Lizzy sat, curled comfortably on the settee in her room with a novel she had found amongst the rather disorderly shelves of Bingley's library. Her eyes moved quickly, so that it seemed she could not have been reading at all. It was a story she had been wishing to read, since her Aunt Gardiner had told her of it in a recent letter. Darcy stepped quietly into the room, and paused to watch her. Lizzy could feel his gaze, and though she tried to continue reading and not give him the satisfaction of distracting her, she couldn't help but notice that he seemed to have forgotten what he was doing, for he suddenly seemed flustered. He fidgeted and cleared his throat, before hurrying to the dressing room. Lizzy grinned at his discomfort with something like forgetting what he was about.

In her room, Lady Catherine sat at her desk, reading the letter she had just completed. Nodding her head, she folded and sealed the letter with a plain seal, so it would not be discovered who had let this bit of information out. After sending the letter on its way, she called her maid to help her prepare for bed. Laying under the not quite soft enough sheets in the poorly positioned bed, she went over the next stage of her plan as she slipped into a satisfied sleep.


End file.
